ButtercupxButch
by blueberries1210
Summary: :)
1. Chapter 1

Buttercup was restless in her sleep. She kept having flashbacks of those boys...the Rowdyruff Boys. But, mainly the green one, the red and blue ones were there too, but sorta in the background.

~FLASHBACK~

"AAHHHHHHH! That's just what they want us to think! They're too stupid to even find us up here!" Buttercup yelled at the top of her lungs.

That's when the three boys, about ten gazillion times bigger than themselves, appeared on the roof.

"You callin' us STUPID?!" the red one shouted in Buttercup's face.

"We'll show you stupid!" the blue one said, with his arms crossed.

~END FLASHBACK~

Buttercup rolled over in her sleep, punching the air.

~FLASHBACK~

"Now it's time for the most awesomest game..." the red one said, looking at the green one.

"ULTIMITE FIGHT!" the red one yelled.

The green one jumped from side to side, his tongue hanging out the side his mouth, like a dog. Then, Buttercup found herself being thrown across the roof into his hands, then being thumped against his chest.

~END FLASHBACK~

Buttercup woke up sweating and in panic. She looked beside her to see Blossom and Bubbles sleeping soundly.

"Ok Buttercup, you got this, just some stupid boys, nothing to worry about!" she said to herself softly. Then she lay awake for a while, thinking about school tomorrow.

Blossom and Bubbles woke up to find Buttercup lying in bed awake.

"Buttercup, how long have you been awake?" Blossom asked, rubbing her eyes.

"I dunno, maybe a few hours or sumthing." Buttercup said grumpily.

"Buttercup, it's the first day of school today, you're not going to have enough energy to draw flowers in class!" Bubbles exclaimed.

"Nah. I don't draw pictures of stupid flowers in school! I draw pictures of me beating up monsters and stuff!" Buttercup said, making a punching motion with her fists.

"Ok then..." Bubbles said, getting out of bed.

After they were all out of bed, the got dressed, had breakfast, brushed thier teethand went to school.

" Good Morning Miss Keane!" the girls said politely when they saw their teacher.

"Good Morning girls, take your seats! I have a big announcement to share with the class!" Miss Keane said happily.

The girls took their seats, and along with the other classmates, paid attention to Miss Keane's announcement.

"Ok class, this year, three new students are joining our school. So, we're going to give them a warm welcome when they arrive, ok?" Miss Keane said.

"Yes Miss Keane!" the class said excitedly.

Miss Keane walked over to the door, and opened it wide "These are our new students everybody."

Everyone else cheered and 'hi' ringed throughout the room, while the girls sat with their mouths open in shock. The Rowdyruff Boys were standing in the doorway.


	2. Chapter 2

"Whoa whoa whoa...Miss Keane, those dorks are our arch enimes! They almost killed us a few weeks ago!" Buttercup protested.

"Yeah, and they put a slug in my dress!" Bubbles shouted.

"And they used us as a puck to play hockey!" Blossom said, frowning.

"And they used US as stupid punching bags!" Buttercup yelled at the top of her lungs.

" Well it isn't our fault that you stupid wimpy lameo girls can't put up a good fight!" the red one said, smirking.

"ENOUGH! Girls, I am very disappointed in you for treating the new students this way! Boys, you can sit over there." Miss Keane said sternly.

Buttercup slowly floated back to thier table. Blossom looked annoyed, Bubbles looked upset, and she felt like she was going to kill someone. She looked over at the boys to find them smirking back at her.

"Ok class, anyways, I thought it would be nice to have everyone pair up and make a collage of things you like to do together. You can either partner up with a friend, sibling, or perhaps a new friend." Miss Keane said.

Buttercup looked eagerly at Blossom, but found that she was already partners with Bubbles.

"Sorry Buttercup, but you're always my partner, so I'm with Bubbles this time" Blossom said.

Buttercup looked at the boys, and saw that the red and blue one were paired up, and green one was looking around too.

*Great, just great. It looks like I'm gonna end up being partners with green boy over here* Buttercup thought.

"Ok, if you don't have a partner, please raise your hand." Miss Keane said.

Buttercup raised her hand and looked around the room to see if anyone else's hand was up. Alas, only her hand and the green one's hand were raised.


	3. Chapter 3

"Well, It looks like you two are going to end up being partners then!" Miss Keane said happily!

Buttercup couldn't stand this. She felt like she was about to throw up.

"FUDGE! SUGAR LUMPS!" she yelled at the top of her lungs.

"What is she saying?!" Miss Keane asked, shaking her head.

"She says words that begin with letters that start curse words." Blossom said.

*Ring,Ring*

"OK class, time for recess!" Miss Keane said.

Buttercup ran outside and grabbed the soccerball. She liked soccer, it was the only thing that seemed to calm her down. She did a bunch of cool thing with it, like scoring goals, juggling it with her feet and so on. But then, she kicked the ball over some bushes.

"OW!" someone cried out.

"Oh no!" Buttercup said softly, flying over to see who she hit.

To her suprise, she saw the green boy clutching his right eye and the soccerball near his feet. Even though he was a Rowdyruff, she knew she still had to apoligize for her actions.

" Hey...uh...I'm...uh...s-sor-ry..." she said nervously.

He was about to speak when his brothers came over, they seemed angry.

"You'll pay for hurting our brother!" the red boy yelled, throwing the soccerball at Buttercup.

This wouldn't have normally hurt, but since he was about two feet in front of her, it hurt a lot. She clutched her throbbing eye and almost felt like breaking down into tears. She was about to throw it back when the blue boy held her to the ground. The red boy continued hitting her with the ball, over and over again. The pain was too much for Buttercup, who eventually burst into tears.

"Stupid girl!" the red boy said, flying away with his brother.

Buttercup sat on the ground crying her eyes out, she wanted to stop BADLY, but she just couldn't. Suddenly, the green boy walked over and helped her up. Buttercup didn't speak, but cluthed his hand, really hard actually. She let go, but soon felt dizzy and grabbed it again.

"Sorry about my brothers, they're jerks." he said in a soft voice.

Buttercup nodded and looked away, " T-thanks f-for *sniff* helping me up and stuff" she said quietly.

She and the boy slowly walked over to the blacktop.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey, what did you do to Buttercup?!" Blossom asked the green boy angrily.

"Guys...he didn't do anything...they...did" Buttercup said weakly, pointing at the red and blue boys.

"MISS KEANE, MISS KEANE!" Bubbles yelled at the top of her lungs.

Miss Keane walked over to them and almost fainted at the sight of beat - up Buttercup.

"Who did this to you?!" Miss Keane asked sternly.

The green boy looked at Buttercup and realized she was too weak to talk anymore.

"My brothers did, they hit her with a soccerball." he said, pointing at them.

Miss Keane walked over and talked to the boys. They ended up staying inside for the remainder of recess.

"Well...uh...thanks I guess!" Blossom said. She quickly nodded at Bubbles and they flew away, knowing Buttercup would want to be alone.

Buttercup turned her head towards the boy, "What's...your name...anyway" she asked, smiling a bit.

"It's Butch...and yours?" He said awkwardly.

"Buttercup, toughest girl in Townsville." giving Butch a friendly punch in the arm.

"If you're so tough, why did you cry then" Butch asked smirking.

"That was my first time crying ok! And I was getting beaten with a soccerball!' she said sternly...she was definatly feeling better.

"Ok ok, just askin'!" he said in his defense.

"Good, because I was thinking twice about bieng friends with you" she said, running inside.

They didn't know it, but recess had ended a few minutes before. In the meantime, Butch walked inside slowly.

*Me, friends with a Powerpuff Girl...* he thought.

...~~::::::::::::AT THE END OF SCHOOL::::::::::::~~...

"Meet you guys at home, I'm gonna walk today!" Buttercup yelled at her sisters, who were flying away.

"OK BUTTERCUP!" they replied at the same time.

She waited untill they were out of sight then ran up to Butch.

"Hey, wanna work on the project?" she asked enthusiastically.

"Sure, how about my place?" he suggested.

"Do I have permisson to beat up your brothers?" Buttercup asked.

Butch nodded his head.

"Good." she said smiling.

With that, they both flew over to the old abandoned house, that used to belong to Fuzzy.

"Hey, what is she doing here?" the red boy asked.

Butch sighed, " These are my brothers, Brick and Boomer."

Boomer smiled and waved at Buttercup.

"Wait, why did you beat me up if you're acting so nice?" Buttercup asked Boomer.

"He made me be mean to you." Boomer said, pointing at Brick.

Butercup whispered somthing in Butch's ear while looking at Brick, Butch nodded.

She smiled and walked towards Brick cracking her knuckles.

"Whoa...hehe, uh what are you doing?! No...NOOOOOO!" Brick yelled, fleeing from Buttercup.

She eventually caught him and starting punching him left and right. She stopped when Brick started crying.

"I'm sorry I'M SORRY!" he said, in between sobs.

Buttercup reached her hand out and pulled him up.

"Now you know how it feels to be humiliated." she said, looking over at Boomer and Butch, who were rolling on the floor laughing.

Then, she and Brick walked over to them. They stood up and pretended they weren't doing anything.

Buttercup looked at them, " Friends?" she asked.

"Friends!" the boys said grinning.


	5. Chapter 5

"Ok, can we start working on our project now?!" Butch asked.

"Sure, let's...uh...what's it called...um...oh yeah, THINK first!" Buttercup suggested.

"Ok, you guys can think, but me and Boomer are gonna start working on ours." Brick said,walking away with Boomer.

"Ok, well, what do you like to do?" Butch asked, turning to Buttercup.

"Hmm, well, I like soccer, beating up monsters and bad guys, playing video games, watching TV, and hanging out with my friends." Buttercup said.

"Hey, I like all of those things!" Butch said exitedly, "This project is gonna be easy!"

So, with all of thier ideas fresh inside thier brains, they started working on thier project. Buttercup drew pictures of her and Butch beating up monsters, playing soccer, watching TV, eating pizza, and fighting over the first video game controller. Butch, on the other hand, started working on the writing portion. When they were finished, they stood back in awe.

"Wow, your handwriting is really neat, mine's basically a bunch of scribbles!" Buttercup said giggling.

"And your drawings are awesome!" Butch said smirking, "The last on is totally true!"

Then, Boomer and Brick came over to look at thier poster.

"Oh my gosh, the stragigically planned drawings, the perfectly spaced writing preportion, and the perfectly aligned title...your's is perfect!" Boomer said, literally jumping up and down with exitment.

Everyone else stared at him, because they all knew Boomer didn't have that kind of range of vocabulary in his system.

"What, I listen to Miss Keane's crazy math examples when shes ...talkinglikethis!" Boomer said, waving his arms around.

That's when everyone doubled over in laughter, Boomer makes good jokes.

...~~::::::::::::AT THE POWERPUFF'S HOUSE::::::::::::~~...

"Blossom, do you know where Buttercup is? It's already 5:00, school ended two hours ago!" Bubbles said nervously,while working on thier project.

"Mabye she went to work with that...uh...green boy on thier project." Blossom said while gluing things to thier poster.

"If she went with him, wouldn't she have to be with the rest of them?" Bubbles asked, handing Blossom a piece of paper.

"Yeah, but, I'm sure Buttercup can hold them off herself...right?..." Blossom said nerveously.

...~~::::::::::::BACK AT THE ROWDYFUFF'S ABANDONED HOUSE THING::::::::::::~~...

"Oh my gosh, guys, I've gotta go, it's already 5:05!" Buttercup said, "I'm sure we can hang out some other time, ok?!" she said, walking out the door.

"BY BUTCH, AND BRICK, AND BOOMER!" she said while flying away.

"BYE BUTTERCUP!" they yelled after her.


	6. Chapter 6

Buttercup ran as fast as she could into Pokey Oaks. She wanted to see the boys, considering they were her ONLY friends.

"Hey guys!" she said, giving them all high fives.

"Hey Buttercup!" Butch said, "We get to share our project today!"

"Yes!" Buttercup said, punching the air.

"OK class, sit in your seats!" Miss Keane said.

Buttercup left the boys' sable and joined her sisters.

"Today, we are going to be sharing our projects. First up is...Buttercup and Butch!" Miss Keane said happily.

"Good luck!" Blossom said nerveously.

"We will seriously harm him if he does anything to you!" Bubbles said, smiling.

Buttercup stood in front of the classroom with Butch, and put their poster in the table.

"Butch and I have alot of things that we like, such as playing video games, beating stuff up, and doing soccer." she said professionally.

"Despite our differences, we concluded that a Powerpuff and a Rowdyruff can be friends." Butch said looking at his brothers and Buttercup's sisters.

"Anyways, some of the pictures I drew were us playing soccer, eating pizza, beating up this monster, and fighting over the first video game controller." Buttercup said, smirking.

The class cheered and they took a bow.

"Very nice! Now up next is..." Miss Keane said.

*Beep,Beep*

"THE HOTLINE!" the girls said at the same time.

Buttercup, bieng the closest to it, sprang forward and picked it up.

"Yes mayor?...A GIANT MONSTER?! We're on it!" Buttercup said, hanging up.

With that, the girls burst through the roof, flying towards downtown Townsville.

"Are you and Butch...friends?!" Blossom asked on the way.

"Yeah, they're pretty cool guys" Buttercup replied.

"Cool..." Bubbles said dreamily...she still had that crush on Boomer.

Before they knew it, Bubbles was snatched by the monster.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" she yelled as the monster swung her around.

Blossom and Buttercup started attacking the monster, but they were no match, because the monster snatched them too!

"AHHHHHH! SOMEONE HELP US!" they screamed at the top of their lungs.

Meanwhile, at Pokey Oaks, the boys heard the girls plea and asked Miss Keane if they could go help them. Miss Keane agreed and they burst through the hole in the roof.

"Hey, what's that?" Blossom asked weakly.

"It's the Rowdyruff Boys!" Buttercup yelled weakly.

They watched in awe as the boys beat up the monster. Brick freed Blossom, Boomer Freed a very happy Bubbles, and Butch freed Buttercup. Then, they landed on the ground, and held on to them so they could stand.

"Thank you Boomer!" Bubbles said while holding onto his arm, "I'll have to draw you a Thank You picture sometime"

"Wait, you like to draw stuff too?!" Boomer asked exitedly.

"Yeah!" Bubbles said happily.

They continued to have a discussion about which crayon brand was the best.

Meanwhile, Blossom rubbed her head while Brick had his arm around her shoulder.

"Thanks.." she said dreamily, " That was just like Harry Potter, what you did there, helping me and all."

"You read HP, me too!" Brick exclaimed.

THEY continued having a discussion about Harry Potter and stuff.

Moving on, Buttercup tried to maintain her balance, while holding on to Butch tightly.

"Deja Vu!" she said smiling at him.

Butch smiled and they looked at each other. Without knowing, Buttercup hugged Butch and rested her head on his shoulder.

And with that, the Ruffs, flew off with the Puffs, back to school.


End file.
